Traditional means of transmitting or communicating has included the use of cellulose based documents such as, for example, papers. These papers take the form of newspapers, correspondence, mailers, leaflets, etc., and they have been used throughout history to correspond and transmit information. Recently, information in addition to what is printed on the paper document can be transmitted as well. Part of this transmission is the use of circuitry integrated into the paper itself. The present disclosure provides embodiments of integrated circuitry as well as methods for making same that may be part of cellulose-based documents.